


C-Rank

by KuroHikaTsuchi



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/pseuds/KuroHikaTsuchi
Summary: Some missions are more troublesome than others.
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 258
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	C-Rank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



"I hate you!" 

"Aw, come on, Shikamaru! It's not that bad!" 

"Not that bad? This was supposed to be an easy retrieval mission! Not- not this!" he said, gesturing in the direction of the chaos following their wake. 

It had started off as a normal mission. A simple mission to retrieve some artefact from an unguarded cave. It was supposed to be _easy_. 

Shikamaru had been cautiously optimistic when Shikako had requested him for the mission. Their relations had been strained lately, and he was mature enough to admit that his behaviour had been one of the main causes for their strife. (Ok fine, so maybe Ino had been passive-aggressively testing her therapy skills on him. What of it? He was _progressing_.) 

This mission was supposed to be his chance to try to mend their relationship. An easy C-rank, two days maximum, no foreign forces. 

The mission had been a disaster right from the start. It had now been four days and they were being chased by enemies. The only thing he was right about was the no foreign forces part... pissed-off Fire Country ghosts weren’t technically _foreign_. 

What was so important in that cave that they were _still_ being chased by angry ghosts? 

Sometimes he thought that the guys at the mission desk were right about the Lucky Sevens curse. 

  


* * *

  


“I’m still mad at you, you know,” Shikamaru groused half-heartedly. 

“I think I have the perfect thing for you then,” Shikako chirped, presenting him with a wrapped object. "Happy birthday, Shikamaru!" 

His lips formed a soft smile as he proceeded to carefully open the package. Inside was a beautifully ornate shogi board. What drew his eye, however, was the symbol engraved on it. 

He had seen that symbol before. 

“Shikako… is this what we got from the cursed cave?!” 


End file.
